


A Day at a Time

by Loriela



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: "I'll fight you" means "I like you", Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canonical Therapy Animal, Depression, Disaster Lesbian Catra, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Polyamory, Raging Lesbian Glimmer, Romance, Therapy Animal, Trans Catra (She-Ra), Trans Female Character, Trans Glimmer (She-Ra), Useless Lesbian Adora, Wingman Melog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loriela/pseuds/Loriela
Summary: Catra has just gotten past a pretty rough patch in her life and now lives alone with her therapy cat, Melog. Though she is mentally stable now, she's still lonely and having a hard time finding any happiness. There are two women in her apartment building who she sees every day. She has considered talking to them many times, but always stopped herself. Melog is not letting her do that for much longer
Relationships: Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 104
Kudos: 412





	1. Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Season 5 really sold me on Glitradora for some reason and I've been wanting to write a fic about Melog since I saw him on screen for the first time
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy whatever came out of this lovely combo

Catra woke up to Melog licking her face. She yawned and scratched behind his ears a little, before getting up from her bed. She hadn’t needed to set up an alarm in a while, not because she didn’t care when she woke up - her therapist had pointed out several times how important keeping a routine was - but because little Melog would not let her oversleep, no matter how much she tried.

She dragged herself to the bathroom on auto pilot, taking her meds, brushing her teeth and washing her face. She stopped to look at herself in the mirror. Her hair was still short and she still didn’t like it like that, she had to remind herself every day that it would grow eventually, but she still felt disappointed whenever she looked at herself in the mirror.

Dragging herself back to the living space of her studio apartment, now just slightly more awake than before, she made herself a nice breakfast. Melog sat next to her, his little blue eyes staring at her as she ate. She got the message pretty quick and made sure to leave some for her little boy.

Stretching a little she made her way down to the lobby to check if she got any mail. She never got anything besides bills, but it was at least a reason to stretch her legs in the morning and not just stay locked inside her apartment all day. She didn’t exactly have the energy to go jogging everyday, like someone else in this building had.

Just on time that person jogged into the lobby and out of some lesbian’s wildest dreams. Her body was built like it had been sculpted in stone, her beautiful golden hair was tied in a ponytail, showing off her undercut and a scar on her left cheek. She looked like some mythical heroine in the flesh. She looked very hot is what Catra was getting at.

She always came back from her morning jog at about the same time Catra checked on her mail, so they ended up seeing each other every morning. She always smiled and waved at Catra as she made her way back to her apartment, but they never actually talked. Catra had thought about it, chatting with her, maybe going on jogs with her too, getting to know each other. She never did any of those things though. She simply didn’t have the energy to put into this kind of stuff right now.

She simply waved back at her, got her phone bill and made her way back to her apartment. She still had to clean up the place, have lunch, play a little with Melog, take her meds again, get ready for work - did she need to shave today? She was paying more attention to the hair earlier - she usually finished all that stuff early so she didn’t exactly have to rush, but she still saw no point in lingering here any longer.

The rest of her day had blown past her and soon it was almost night time and time for her to go to work. As soon as she stepped into the lobby again she ran into the other woman she saw every day. She dressed in the most basic office worker clothes possible, with the simplest black and white pattern, but her hair on the other hand was dyed bright pink and purple.

That clash alone was enough to catch Catra’s attention as they ran into each other every day. Making her way to work with the woman making her way back. She always looked so tired, but her eyes burned with a determination had never seen in anyone, especially not very short office women.

Once more Catra was tempted to greet her and once more she decided against it. The woman was tired and probably just wanted to get home and rest, Catra wouldn’t want to bother her. She should probably just make her way to work now.

The bus ride to the bar was quiet as usual and she was soon behind the bar, mixing drinks and chatting with people. Bartending was nice and she genuinely liked that job, not as much as she used to, but it was still probably better than whatever the pink lady did for a living. Sure, tips weren’t exactly at their all time highest now that she changed to an earlier shift and that she was less talkative, but it still managed to pay for rent and get food on the table, so she didn’t complain.

She got home at her usual time, finding little Melog asleep on the couch. She smiled at her pet before leaving a little treat for when he woke up, and made her way to the bathroom to take a nice relaxing shower. When she left the shower Melog was waiting for her in bed. She scratched the poof of white fur around his chest and neck. It contrasted against the black of the rest of his fur and acted really nicely as a ‘please scratch me here’ sign.

Giving her cat good night kiss, she laid down in bed and tried to sleep. Only when she felt the familiar weight and warmth of Melog sleeping on top of her, did she truly drift into unconsciousness.

* * *

Catra woke up to Melog licking her face. She yawned and scratched behind his ears a little, before getting up from her bed. She dragged herself to the bathroom on auto pilot, taking her meds, brushing her teeth and washing her face. She stopped to look at herself in the mirror. Her hair was still short and she still didn’t like it like that.

This had been her life for just over a month now. The routine helped her motivate herself, kept her stable… Or at least that’s what her therapist said it would do and so far it was working fine, she guessed. Still, that was all she managed to do; stay stable and keep following her routine. It had been months since she could truly describe herself as happy.

At least she had Melog. She smiled at her therapy animal as she got ready to go check her mail again. The little creature had been a blessing in her life, he was playful and a bit of a dumbass sometimes, but he was also full of affection and well behaved enough that Catra never had to worry that he would do something stupid while she was away. Except for today.

When she opened the door, Melog slipped past her legs and bolted down the corridor. Catra was so surprised she didn’t react for a moment.

“What the hell?” She murmured without thinking. Had Melog just done what she thought he’d done? Fuck. He did “Get back here, you stupid cat!” She shouted as she raced after him.

The little bastard had Catra chasing him down the stairs and into the lobby. Was he trying to escape the building or something? If he just wanted to go with her to check the mail then she could just carry his ass around instead of running through the building like a mad woman.

By the time she reached the bottom of the stairs she heard giggles coming from the lobby. She dragged herself there, just to catch little Melog running around and between the legs of a very tall and strong woman. That very tall and strong woman.

“Hey there,” She greeted Catra, smiling and giggling. “Is this your cat?”


	2. Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra finally talks to her lesbian day dream come true and receives a tempting offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short one this time. I'll try to update this fic more frequently to compensate for the shorter chapters

The strong woman picked up Melog and held him in her arms. The little cat purred happily as he allowed the stranger to pet him. The woman giggled some more at the pet’s reaction. Wow she was even more gorgeous like this.

“Y-yeah” Catra eventually answered “I’m so sorry. He’s never done anything like this before...”

“Oh it’s alright,” The woman waved off, before giving Melog a few scratches “You’re gonna behave from now on. Won’t you, cutie?”

“Alright, you little bastard. You had your fun. Now come to mama.” She approached them and reached for her cat, but he only clung harder to the woman holding him. “Melog, let go of the nice lady and come with mommy!” Once again Melog clung to the lady and refused to let go. “Ugh, sorry, I swear I don’t know why he is acting like this.”

“I guess little Melog just really liked the nice lady.” She joked, playing a little with the cat before turning back to Catra. “The name’s Adora, by the way. I can carry him to your apartment if you want!”

Catra sighed.

“If that’s okay with you,” Catra really didn’t want her first real interaction with Adora to be her asking for a favor, but she would have to make the best out of a shitty situation. “And I’m Catra. I live on the third floor.”

“I live on the fourth, so it’s on my way up!” She offered.

“Alright.” Catra agreed, showing Adora the way to her place. “Sorry again. He’s never done anything like that.”

“I’m sure he just wanted to stretch his legs.” She answered, playing with one of Melog’s paws as she followed Catra.

Catra was determined to remain quiet the rest of the way back to her apartment. It was a very awkward silence for her, but it was better than risking embarrassing herself by opening her damn mouth. Adora seemed content just playing with Melog anyway. Until she wasn’t.

“So were you waiting for a package or something?” She asked with genuine curiosity.

“What do you mean?” Catra asked back, caught a little by surprise.

“I see you checking your mailbox every day,” Adora explained. “I thought you were expecting a package.”

“Not really,” Catra admitted, “I just need an excuse to leave the apartment sometimes.” At that admission, the jock went almost starry eyed.

“Have you considered jogging?” She happily offered. “A little morning exercise does wonders to your day!”

“I’m not sure if that’s really my thing...” Catra answered, trying to evade the offer she knew would come soon.

“Ah,” Adora was clearly not expecting that answer. “Sorry. I guess I got a bit too excited about getting a workout buddy.” She seemed to think for a bit before offering, “Hey, what if I give you my number? Then if you ever change your mind about it, you can just text me!”

Holy shit, was Adora just gonna give her her number like that? Was she still dreaming in bed?

“Y-yeah, sure!” She stammered, offering Adora her phone. The jock shifted Melog a little so she could hold him with only one arm and quickly added her number to Catra’s contacts.

“There you go!” She said, handing Catra her phone back. “Just text me whenever.”

“Okay.” She answered, so stunned by this turn of events that she almost didn’t notice that they were about to walk past her apartment. “We’re here!” She announced as she opened the door. The moment Melog caught sight of the couch, he jumped from Adora’s arms and bolted for his favorite napping spot. “Really?” She yelled after her pet.

“I told you he just wanted to play a little!” Adora laughed.

“He can play without scaring me and bothering the neighbors next time!” She said, giving the cat a death glare, before turning back to Adora. “Thanks again for helping me.”

“No worries.” Adora waved off, “Do give my offer some thought, okay?”

“Fine...” Catra said in the most non-committal way possible.

“Alright. See ya, Catra!” She waved, and then turned to wave at the napping cat. “See ya, Melog!” and with that she left for her own apartment.

* * *

Catra picked up her phone for the Nth time that day. She paced around her apartment, staring down at her new contact, as she tried to convince herself to text Adora. She dropped her phone on the counter once more and sat down on the couch next to Melog. The cat woke up from his nap with a stretch and a yawn, sprawling himself over Catra’s lap, awaiting to be scratched and petted.

Catra wanted to spend time with Adora. She wanted to start working out and going out more and just doing anything with her life. But every time she came close to contacting her, she was plagued by the same doubts as always, and every time she stopped herself short of doing anything. It felt like she was torturing herself and she couldn’t stop.

“What the fuck am I doing?” Catra sighed as she absent mindedly played with her pet. “You used to be a risk taker, Catra. What the hell happened to you?” She was very aware of what happened, but she didn’t want to think about it. She glanced at her phone once more. “What do I care? She probably just wants a workout buddy and doesn’t really give a shit about me anyway.” 

She looked down at her therapy animal. He was a total dumbass most of the time, but he was still a good judge of character. “What do you think, Melog?” The cat rolled on her lap and clung to her like he had done to Adora earlier. Catra smiled and petted him. “I guess you’re right. She is really nice and she could be fun to work out with at least.” She lifted Melog so he was eye level with her and eyed him with mock suspicion. “Is this some master plan to get more people to play with you?” She didn’t know what answer she expected, but all she got was a lick on her nose. “I’m keeping an eye on you.”

She set Melog back in his napping spot and went to grab her phone one more time. She opened her contacts and… she didn’t know what to say. It was supposed to be so easy, but she didn’t know what to text. Good one, Catra. You jumped one hurdle just to fall flat on your ass at the next. She took a deep breathe and calmed herself down, she just had to act natural. She thought for a few moments before typing a short message.

“Hey, Adora”


	3. Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra and Adora both get thirsty in different ways
> 
> Catra tries out a new hobby
> 
> and Melog runs off again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working out a lot lately, so Catra gets to suffer with me too now

Catra woke up to the sound of an alarm for the first time in months. It took her a little longer than usual to get up today, both because it was earlier than her usual time and because she had to calm down Melog, who had jumped up to defend her from her cellphone. It looked like she wouldn’t be the only one suffering to get used to this little change.

“You don’t get to complain, you little bastard.” She complained at her cat, “This is all your fault.” She tried to look stern, but Melog gave her the most innocent look in the world and she could only roll her eyes and give the cat his good morning scratches.

She dragged herself through her routine with a little extra grogginess, barely aware of what she was doing until she was outside the apartment building, watching Adora stretch. She certainly could watch Adora do that all day, but she came down here for a reason.

“Hey, Adora.”

“Catra!” She replied with a beaming smile. “I’m almost done here, then we can start. Did you already do your stretches?”

“Yeah… sure” Catra answered, not very convincingly.

“You should stretch before and after any intense physical activity!”

“What are you? My personal trainer?” Catra joked.

“If you want to, but you’d have to contact my gym and try to schedule time with me.” She answered, “I could offer you a friends and family discount though!”

“How about we stick to workout buddies for now?” She was certainly interested in becoming closer in the future, but not in a way that strained her already limited budget.

“Yeah, sounds good,” Adora replied with a chuckle “Now do your stretches before we start.”

Adora patiently guided Catra through her stretches and soon they were jogging. Catra hadn’t done any form of exercise since… well since that whole mess happened, so it was understandably hard for her to keep up with an actual fitness instructor. Still, she refused to make Adora stop, so she kept running and running and running, until Adora slowed down and started walking.

“W-what’s the matter?” She panted “Why’re we slowing down?”

“Just helping you pace yourself.” Adora answered calmly. She had barely worked up a sweat. “We can walk until you can jog again. Just drink your water and try not to push yourself.”

“I can keep going!” Catra insisted, ignoring how much her muscles burned.

“Are you sure?” Adora asked, a little worried now “There is no shame in walking.”

“I said I can keep going!”

* * *

“Just breathe in through the nose and out through the mouth,” Adora gently guided Catra. “Take deep breaths.”

Catra was sitting on the ground, trying really hard not to vomit after pushing herself far past where she should. The breathing exercises were helping a little bit though.

“Here, have some water,” Adora offered up her water bottle. “Just take small sips.”

It took Catra some self control not to chug it all down at once after over exerting herself like this, but she trusted the fitness instructor when it came to this at least.

“Feeling better?” Adora asked.

“Yeah.” She answered, still panting a little.

“So how about we pace ourselves a little better next time?” Adora proposed, earning a death glare from Catra. “That way you can get better at it and tell me to shut up.”

“I like that idea,” Catra forced herself to stand up. “But I think I’m gonna be walking the rest of the way today.”

“Oh so you’re done showing off for today?” Adora joked.

“I’ll fight you!” Catra exclaimed without missing a beat, earning a giggle from Adora.

“You sure you can do that right now?” Adora teased, “Maybe I should go wrestle with Melog if I want a challenge.”

“If I wasn’t dying right now, I’d kick your ass.” Catra declared, looking Adora dead in the eye.

Before they both burst out laughing.

“You can make good on that promise after you get some rest, okay?” Adora joked as they made their way back.

“Yeah” Catra agreed, dragging herself along. “I think I’ve done enough exercising for the week.”

“You mean the day.” She corrected “Because we’re gonna go jogging again tomorrow.”

“Ugh, fuck me.” Catra complained. She could have sworn she heard Adora mutter something in response, but she didn’t quite catch it. “What did you say?”

“I could give you a break,” Adora answered. It sounded close enough to what Catra heard. “It’s important to get some rest, but you gotta promise me you’ll come back the next day, because I’m not losing my workout partner that easy.”

“Fine.” She groaned.

* * *

The past few days had been both the best and worst days Catra’s had in months. She was very sore every day when she got to work and went to bed dreading to have to do it all over again. But every morning, she couldn’t help but feel excited to work out and spend more time with Adora, and afterwards she always felt a rush of satisfaction of having done just a little better than the day before. She really needed this.

Of course, all that positivity didn’t stop her from constantly groaning and complaining every time. Adora didn’t seem to mind it much - hell, she was probably enjoying it - she just kept teasing and challenging Catra to keep her coming back each day, but still making sure she always paced herself properly.

Adora had also started texting Catra about things other than their work outs. Catra couldn’t remember talking to someone this much ever in her life, but she was certainly not complaining. Adora was the most annoyingly happy and optimistic person Catra ever met and it could be infuriating at times, but she was also a little shit and she appreciated that.

Still their little chats could only do so much to quell the tedium of her day to day life and that became even worse during the weekend. Without her usual work hours and Adora telling her to take the time to rest and recover, she felt like there was a massive vacuum in her day that she simply did not know how to fill and so she spent most of her weekend doing nothing at all; she just waited for the day to be over. Sometimes the days went in the blink of an eye, and sometimes she was left alone with her thoughts for hours.

Today was one of the long days and after an hour of lazing around and mindlessly scrolling through the same three social media apps, Catra forced herself off of the couch and tried to shake away the haziness. She was working out now every day, if she could do that then she could do whatever the fuck she wanted and she would not let her day go by in meaningless stupor.

Catra was going to bake.

It took her awhile to google a simple recipe, now she just had to buy the actual ingredients since she had been living on nothing but instant noodles and frozen pizza for a while now. She made a quick trip to her favorite grocery store - the one with the nice cashier that always got her gender right - and returned with her hands full of everything she needed to make some bread.

Unfortunately Melog must have thought that this wasn’t enough of hassle, because as soon as she opened the door to her apartment he bolted out between her legs. “Again?” She yelled as she raced after the little bastard, groceries still in hand. “What is with you this week?”

She didn’t know what she expected from the little shit, but without warning he turned around and started running circles around his owner, keeping her planted in place.

“I can’t pick you up like this, you stupid cat.” She complained, “Can’t you see my hands are full?”

“Hey, is everything alright there?” A voice asked from one of the nearby apartments. Standing in the doorway was that same girl with the bright pink and purple hair, except this time her usual work attire had been replaced with a black shirt with a nearly unreadable metal band logo, and sweatpants. “Do you need some help?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is nothing quite as validating as getting gendered correctly by random people you don't even know


	4. Flirtation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra finally meets Glimmer and Sparkles wastes no time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed that I added a few tags between updates
> 
> I'm still trying to get better with my tagging, so bear with me for a sec
> 
> Also don't worry I'll add a warning before we get to the Panic Attack chapter

Catra had accepted the fact that Melog was trying to kill her at this point, because once more the little bastard dragged her through the building and straight to one of the prettiest girls she had ever seen, just so she could die of embarrassment.

“I’m fine.” Catra answered, trying to keep her cool considering everything that's happening right now. “My cat just decided to be a little bastard today.”

“You sure you don’t want any help?” The woman insisted. “I could hold your groceries for you, or your cat!” And as if he had somehow understood what had been said, Melog ran for the other woman and tried to climb her. She calmly picked him up, smiling at him as she did so. “Looks like they made the choice for you!”

Catra sighed, not wanting to bother yet another neighbour. “Thanks.” 

“So I’ve seen you around a lot,” She commented as she followed Catra back to her apartment. “Don’t think we ever talked though.”

“Yeah I didn’t want to bother you.” Catra shrugged. “You look pretty exhausted most of the time.”

“A shitty office job does that to you.” She commented, “And just a ‘hello’ every once in a while wouldn’t hurt.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” That would certainly make their random meetings in the hallway a lot less awkward. “I’m Catra by the way.”

“Glimmer,” She answered with a smile. “ Pleasure to meet you!”

Catra questioned what goes through a person’s mind to name their kid ‘Glimmer’, but the girl’s trans pride flower tattoo on her arm made it clear her parents probably had nothing to do with that name. That was not the only tattoo adorning her, as Glimmer’s body was almost entirely covered in them.

“And what is this little cutie’s name?” Glimmer asked as she petted the little creature, earning a pleased purr from Melog.

“Don’t encourage him,” Catra complained. “And his name is Melog.”

“I’m sure Melog just wanted to stretch his legs.” She commented, “Maybe he thought you needed to meet new people!”

“He could do that without making me run around like an idiot and annoy the neighbors.” Catra shot a death glare at her pet, who seemed completely unbothered.

“Well, I’m not annoyed.” Glimmer replied, defending the little cat. “He did give me an excuse to talk to a pretty girl.”

“What?” Catra did not expect that. Nor did she expect Melog to jump off of Glimmer’s arms and run back to his napping spot. She had been so distracted she hadn’t even noticed they arrived. “Thanks for the help.”

“No worries.” Glimmer waved off. Both of them stood in the corridor for a moment, waiting to see if the other would say anything. “I think I should get going.”

“Yeah… Wait!” Catra ran into her apartment, grabbed a little post it note and wrote on it quickly. She turned back to hand it to Glimmer, but she stopped herself and added a little smiling cat face to the note before doing so. “Here! It’s my phone number.”

“Oh just like that?” It was Glimmer’s turn to be surprised. “Not gonna keep your distance from the ‘weird pink bitch’?” 

“You seem nice and Melog likes you, so you can’t be a bad person.” Catra shrugged.

“‘Can’t be a bad person?’” Glimmer repeated and Catra worried it didn’t exactly come off as a compliment, but the ‘weird pink bitch’ smiled and answered “Thanks, Catra. Talk to you later.”

And with a smile and a wave, she was gone.

* * *

Unlike Catra, Glimmer hadn’t wasted a single second and started her just a few minutes later. Thankfully, baking required a lot of waiting, so she had plenty of time to just talk to her. ‘Hey, Glimmer’ she wrote, but hesitated before sending. Thinking back to the girl’s tattoos, she decided to change that text a bit. “Hey, Sparkles” much better.

“Is this about the star tattoos? Because if it is I’ll fight you.” Catra chuckled when she read that message. She would make fun of how feisty Glimmer was being, but she remembered she had said something similar to Adora the other day.

“You know where I live, Sparkles.” Catra sent, challenging Glimmer. The response took a while as the three dots kept showing up, disappearing and then showing up again.

“I won’t fight you, but only because I don’t want Melog to think I’m mean.” That earned a laugh from Catra.

“I’ll let him know that the weird pink bitch is a nice person.” She joked, but then got a little curious. “Where did that come from by the way?”

“You can thank my coworkers for that one.” Catra suspected something like that, but did raise another question.

“How the hell are you keeping an office job with multicolored hair and tattoos?” This was all relevant information in case Catra ever had to take an office job.

“They wanted to get rid of me, but there were no real rules about colorful hair and I dared their asses to fire the only queer woman working there because they didn’t like her look. Would love to see them trying to recover from that HR disaster.” Apparently Glimmer had a very ‘Fuck you. Fight me’ attitude about everything. “Also they don’t know about the tattoos, so I trust you to keep that secret.” She added, with a little winky face at the end.

She was halfway through writing a witty remark when her line of thought was interrupted by the smell of burning bread. She dropped her phone on the kitchen counter and scrambled to save what was left of her attempt at baking.

* * *

Friday night at the bar was going unusually slow. Catra wasn’t exactly worried about it, she was smart enough to save up some extra money in case she got too many slow shifts. Still, it wasn’t like anything could really bring her mood down right now.

These past two weeks talking to Glimmer and Adora every day had done wonders to improve her disposition, to the point even her boss noticed. Hordak found it all extremely suspicious as he had never been Catra this genuinely happy when she wasn’t up to something. Catra couldn’t exactly blame him for assuming shit, but it was still very rude.

It’s not like Catra was ever planning to introduce the two of them to her boss just to prove him wrong, but it looked like the universe had other plans, because she could see a familiar face approaching the counter.

“Hey, Sparkles.” Catra greeted. “Didn’t expect to see you here. You stalking me or something?” She joked.

“I guess it was a lucky accident.” Glimmer answered, with a strained smile, before taking a seat. “First lucky thing to happen to me today.”

“Shitty day at work?” She guessed.

“Worse,” She answered, pulling up the sleeves of her work clothes, revealing the myriad of tattoos that covered her arm. “My boss found the bar I like to relax at and I’m so not getting drunk in the same room as the asshole that’s been trying to fire me.”

“And this is what? The least shady bar you’ve found all night?” Glimmer nodded “Well, you’re in good hands now and I promise not to use any of your drunk ramblings against you in the future.”

“Why do I find that hard to believe?” She asked, earning Catra’s most innocent look. It wasn’t very convincing.

“I wonder,” She started, playfully “Do you get even more fighty when you’re drunk or are you one of those, ‘You know I’ve always thought of you as a friend’ kind of drunks?”

“Sorry, but I’m only planning on getting a little tipsy.” She explained, “And I’m a flirty drunk, thank you very much.”

“Damn it.” Catra faked annoyance. “Looks like I’m not finding out what that looks like.”

“Maybe some other time.” Glimmer offered.

“But now that you’re not flirting and you’re not gonna start an argument with someone, what are you going to do to pass the time?”

“Very funny.” Glimmer rolled her eyes. “I think I’m gonna relax with a friend and enjoy some good music. Mind making me a Bright Moon?”

“Ugh looks like you share my boss’s awful taste in music.” Catra complained as she started making her drink.

“What is wrong with Fright Zone? Their music is great!”

“Yeah. If you like listening to a sad emo boy groaning about losing his girlfriend.” Catra countered, having heard most their songs more times than she’d like.

“Okay fine, the lyrics aren’t all that great” She admitted “I could try to find something you and your boss would like. Maybe something by Sadie Killer or The Scream Queens.”

“I have no fucking clue what any of those bands sound like, but I like the names a lot more than ‘Fright Zone’.” She commented, placing the finished Bright Moon on the counter. “Here is your drink, Sparkles.”

“A pretty drink from a pretty girl. What else could I ask for?” Glimmer said with a smile.

“You sure you aren’t drunk already?”

“Maybe I’m always a little drunk.” Glimmer joked.

“That sure would explain things.” Catra teased, earning a playful death glare that she happily matched. They kept the stares going until they couldn’t hold it anymore and burst out laughing.

“You’re the worst.” Glimmer said when she finally stopped laughing.

“Hate you too, Sparkles.” She answered, with the biggest smile on her face.

And for the first time in a long time, she was genuinely happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to go for all the references there
> 
> I just had to


	5. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer and Adora finally meet, and Catra has a realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a bit hard to focus on writing lately, but I'm glad I got this chapter out eventually. Hope y'all enjoy the read

Catra could do it. Her lungs were burning with the cold morning air, but she could do it. She would regret this so much tomorrow, but it would be so worth it. When she finally made it to the lobby of her apartment building, she nearly collapsed on the ground. She felt like she was going to die there, but damn it if she didn’t feel like a badass right now.

“Wow!” Adora exclaimed as she made her way into the building. “You actually ran the whole way back in one go. How are you feeling?”

“Like... “ She had to pause to catch her breath. “Like I’m gonna vomit.”

“Deep breaths,” Adora reminded her. “In through the nose and out through the mouth.”

After a few breaths and a sip of water the awful feeling in her stomach went away.

“So how you feeling now?”

“Like I’m the baddest bitch around.” She answered, with a tired smile.

“That is the spirit!” Adora cheered. “What else? Keep it going!”

“Like I’m the hottest bitch around!” Catra continued, raising both her arms over her head in cheer.

“Woohoo!” Adora nearly jumped in excitement. “Don’t you love that post workout high?” Adora went in for a hug, but Catra stopped her with a death glare.

“I’m too sweaty for that right now”

Adora pouted a little before raising a hand.

“High five?”

Catra chuckled before high fiving the jock.

“Well someone’s happy today!” A familiar voice commented from the stairs.

“Hey, Sparkles.” Catra greeted, turning to see the girl still in her pajamas. “Shouldn’t you be enjoying the last few minutes of sleep before dragging yourself to work?”

“Ugh, don’t remind me.” Glimmer complained. “I just really need to pick up this package before I go.”

“Sparkles?” Adora asked, a bit confused.

“Hi!” She greeted, suddenly awake enough notice the lesbian daydream standing right next to Catra. “I’m Glimmer. Pleasure to meet you!”

“Hi,” Adora replied with a smile that felt like a warm sunrise. “I’m Adora!”

“Oh so this is your workout buddy?” Glimmer asked, shooting Catra an amused look. “Well don’t let me interrupt anything. I’m just here to grab my package.”

Glimmer quickly got her things and waved them goodbye, before making her way back to her apartment. Leaving behind a still smiling Adora.

“So,” Catra tried to get Adora’s attention again. “Post exercise stretches?”

“Yes! Right!” Adora quickly agreed and lead Catra through their normal stretching routine. Though this time she was far less chatty than usual, she eventually spoke again. “Your friend there…”

“Sparkles?” Catra asked, already knowing where this was going. “What about her?”  
“Is she…” Adora blushed a little as she struggled to form a sentence.

“Is she what?” 

“A friend of Mara?” She finally asked, and Catra couldn’t keep herself from laughing at the old slang. Was Adora really that embarrassed to use the word lesbian?

“Yes, she is the biggest lesbian I know and she makes no effort to hide it.” She answered, after recovering her breath. “Why do you ask?”

“You know, just curious.” The awkward answer earned another chuckle from Catra.

“Right,” Catra remained unconvinced “Maybe if you ever get curious again you could ask her instead of me.”

“She doesn’t really know me. Wouldn’t that be awkward?”

“You really don’t know how to talk to a girl without a cat to help you huh?” Catra teased, getting her daily dose of blushing Adora. “I’ll see what I can do for you.”

“Really?” Adora asked, before giving Catra a big hug. “Thanks!”

“No hugs!”

* * *

Catra picked up Melog and looked into his eyes. A surprisingly difficult task considering how he stretched himself expecting to get scratched and petted. Still Catra wanted to meet eye to eye with the mastermind who orchestrated all this.

“So is this your endgame here?” Catra asked, in mock seriousness. “Get us all together here so you have three people taking care of you instead of just me?”

Melog looked at her confused as to why he wasn't getting any scratches.

“Don’t play dumb, you little bastard!” Catra insisted “What now? What is the next step in your great plan?”

The cat seemed to decide that since he wasn’t getting scratches, that sleeping on her lap was the best next thing. Catra couldn’t help but smile.

“Don’t you fall asleep on me. I’m trying to interrogate you!” Catra complained, but she couldn’t keep the tough act much longer and began petting the little bastard. “You stupid little ball of fur.” She said, with so much love in her voice.

Blaming Melog for all that had happened recently was fun, but she still needed an idea to hang out with both those gay idiots together. Sure they probably would be okay with just hanging out at her apartment, playing with her cat and chilling, but Catra still felt like she had to do something for it to be worth their time.

Meanwhile her cat purred like a motor at the attention he was getting. Catra laughed a little at how easy to please her little baby was. He always had a way to cheer her up… and give her ideas. Picking up her phone she began typing a little message for Adora.

Looking at the time, Catra was also reminded that she had work today and that she should get Melog to move somehow so she could get to it in time. And, more importantly, run into Glimmer on her way there. It took her some time but soon she was free and ready to go to work.

“Hey, Catra.” She heard as soon as she stepped out of the apartment.

“Hey, Sparkles.” She replied, seeing Glimmer walk up to her looking more exhausted than ever. “You okay there?”

“I’m fine. I just really missed those ten extra minutes of sleep.”

“Planning on just going into a coma this weekend then?” Catra joked.

“That does sound nice...” Glimmer replied, clearly just wanting to flop onto her bed and not get up for a while.

“Hey, if I can get in the way of your coma, wanna come over to watch some movies on Saturday?”

“Oh!” She perked up a little, not expecting that offer. “Yeah, sure. What we planning on watching?”

“Mad Max: Fury Road.” Catra announced.

“Do I get to yell ‘witness me’?” She asked, with a little more excitement.

“Duh. Why else would we watch it?” Catra played along. “I’ll message you the time later. I really should get going.”

“Alright. Have fun with the drunk emos!” Glimmer joked.

“I will,” Catra answered, already on her way out. “Also Adora will be watching with us.”

“What!?”

* * *

Catra had just finished setting away some snacks - a very difficult task when your cat is trying to eat things he shouldn’t - when she heard the first knock on the door. Once she opened it, Melog wasted no time jumping into the new visitor’s arms.

“Hey, Adora.”

“Hey, Catra.” She greeted, though her focus was on the little ball of fur in her arms “Hey, little Melog! How are you doing today?”

“He’s been trying to steal our snacks all day,” Catra commented, rolling her eyes at Adora’s overly affectionate tone. “So don’t pamper him too much.” 

“I make no promises.” she said as she made her way in. Adora looked around the mostly plain apartment, clearly holding back a comment.

“The place looks like shit. You can just say it.” Catra wasn’t angry or anything, she knew her apartment wasn’t exactly the best.

“I was gonna say that it looks cozy.” She commented, with such a sweet smile Catra didn’t know if she wanted to kiss her or punch her. “But yeah, the place could use a little something extra.”

“I’m sure it could.” Catra agreed, in the most Catra way possible. She had another snarky comment prepared, but was interrupted by another knock on the door. “Looks like has finally woken up.” she joked as she made her way to the door.

“Hey, Catra.” Glimmer greeted, “Ready to quote half the lines in the movie and thirst over Charlize Theron for the next two hours?”

“Oh definitely.” She looked back at Adora and asked, “Adora, are you ready for all that?”

“I think I can only do one of those things,” She answered, awkwardly. “I never watched this movie before.”

“What?” Catra and Glimmer asked simultaneously.

“I never got around to watching any Mad Max movies!”

“Aww, we’re gonna be your first time!” Glimmer joked, earning a blush from Adora and a laugh from Catra.

“Come in and get comfortable, Sparkles,” Catra invited once she got her laughter under control. “I’ll get the movie up in a second.”

Glimmer took a seat on Catra’s couch and once more Melog decided to greet the new visitor the only way he knew how, by begging for attention.

“I’m happy to see you too, Melog!” She cooed as she played with the little cat.

“You’ve met him before?” Adora asked, curious.

“Yeah, he decided he wanted to take Catra for a walk and ran right into me.” She explained.

“That's how I met Catra too!” Adora seemed so excited to have that in common.

“Really?” Glimmer beamed at the little ball of fur, happily playing with him even more. “Look at you, getting your mommy to make new friends. Aren’t you just the cutest little thing?”

Catra rolled her eyes, but those two were so happy that she couldn’t help but smile. Watching them playing with her cat was also really cute and it made her realize something. She had feelings for those two.

Sure she knew she had a crush on these two idiots for a while now, but having these two together at her place like that filled her chest with warmth, and she wouldn’t mind if every day felt like that.

Still smiling she finished setting everything up and sat down with her two favorite dumbasses.

“Come on, we have a movie to watch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> isn't it nice that these three just get to be happy?
> 
> No angst at all
> 
> Ever


	6. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra remembers what it feels like to be abandoned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rough one, both because it's angsty and because I had to write this one out under candle light after my city got hit by a cyclone
> 
> Anyway this is gonna get pretty depressive, so buckle up

The way back from the bar had never been this interesting before. Every night Catra would read through several dozen text messages from Glimmer and Adora, who seemed to spend all their free time after work talking in their group chat.

Even though she wished her work hours didn’t render her unable to join in on the fun, Catra still enjoyed reading those messages after the fact. Just watching those two talk and get along made her happy enough to crush that pang of loneliness in her heart. Cuddling with Melog every night _did_ also help her deal with those more negative emotions.

Still she continued to work out with Adora almost every morning and the three of them always got together on the weekends to watch some movies, play games, or just talk for hours while they played with Melog.

Merely being around those two made Catra so happy, so when she woke up one day to a lot of rain outside she couldn’t help but to feel disappointed, because she knew they would have to cancel today’s jog.

“Remember when I had to almost drag you out of bed every day?” Adora replied jokingly, to Catra’s frustrated messages.

“I’ll fight you!” She answered immediately, capitalizing every letter for added effect.

“You can fight me once it stops raining.” She joked again, before adding the more serious note. “We’re here to get you fit, not to get you sick!”

“Fine.” She messaged, with some extra I’s to make sure Adora knew she was groaning.

Putting down her phone, she began stretching in preparation for the workout routine Adora taught her for a day like this. Just because she couldn’t jog with Adora today didn’t mean she was gonna slack off. She still had to maintain her status as the hottest bitch around, after all... even if it didn’t feel the same.

With that out of the way she took a post workout selfie -just to make Glimmer jealous- and then continued with the rest of her routine. She had a whole day ahead of her and some nice messages to help her wind down once it was over.

Except this time there were far fewer messages. It was definitely weird, but maybe they weren’t in a chatty mood tonight, or one of them was busy with something. She wasn’t gonna make a big deal of it, even if she already kinda missed her late night reading material. Tomorrow would get better.

Catra wasn’t optimistic all that often, so of course whenever she tries to think positively it never quite works out. The next morning brought rain and Catra didn’t even bother messaging Adora; she knew what she had to do, and focused on finishing it as quickly as she could so she could move on with her day. It had been a while since she felt like this about her workouts.

Moving on with her day was also a surprisingly slow process now, considering that the group chat continued to be very much dead throughout the day. Had those two been fighting or something? No, she doubted either of them could hold a grudge on each other for more than half an hour. Catra considered messaging them, but stopped herself out of fear of looking too needy.

So she moved on with her day and hoped once more that tomorrow would be better. But once more it rained, and once more any drive she had to work out died a little more. She had to drag herself out of bed to get things done. At least Adora wasn’t there with her insufferably pretty smile to joke about Catra’s mood.

She hated to admit it, but after three days of near radio silence and not seeing either of them in person, she had started to feel very lonely again. So she decided to swallow her pride and start a goddamn conversation for once, instead of waiting on other people or expecting her cat to help her. And that plan worked fine for a while, they talked and joked for a bit, but soon the chat returned to its dormant state and on her way back to work it was as dead as it was before.

Thursday flew past her. The whole day she felt covered in that same haze that seemed to have taken over entire months of her life before. The same haze that Adora and Glimmer had blown away. It would go away soon, she tried to convince herself; she had to deal with this before and it always went away.

At this point she had also realized why the chat had been so dead. The two of them had just been messaging each other privately and weren’t using the group chat anymore. It made sense really, Catra barely added anything to the conversations besides the occasional snark and they had every right to have conversations without her in it. Still it was hard not to feel a little excluded and more than a little lonely.

By the time Friday came along it was as if weeks of progress had been completely washed away. She couldn’t even get up to do her exercises and simply stayed in bed until Melog got hungry and she had to make them both some breakfast. The sight of her still far too short hair in the bathroom mirror once again displeased her and she wondered how she ever could have felt like ‘the hottest bitch around’.

But it was Friday now and tomorrow they would all hang out together and things would finally get back to normal. She just had to get back from work, get some sleep and this shitty week would finally be fucking over. Of course, things could never be that simple, so as she made her way back to her apartment she could hear the sound of laughter from the corridor ahead.

“I’ll fight you!” Adora said in a playful tone.

“Oh yeah? Then I accept your challenge!” Glimmer replied, trying not to giggle. “What are the terms of our duel?”

“It shall be a face battle.” Adora declared. Her voice was so cheerful and yet it felt like a stab to Catra’s heart.

“A fine choice.” Glimmer’s words were full of an emotion Catra refused to name.

She knew what to expect when she took these last few steps, but it hurt her just the same. It all made sense now, why they were leaving her behind, why they kept choosing to spend time with each other, but not her. No, no one ever chooses her. She was a fool to believe otherwise.

“Wow! Hadn’t pegged you two for exhibitionists.” Catra joked. A practiced smile hiding away the mess of emotions she felt.

“Catra!” Glimmer yelped as she pushed away from Adora’s lips. “We didn’t see you there.”

“Relax, Sparkles,” She waved off. “I wasn’t watching or anything. I’m not into that stuff.” That was a lie, but so was her whole attitude right now.

“We were just saying good night.” Adora explained awkwardly. A blush creeping up her face.

“Is that what the kids call it these days?” Catra teased, hurting herself more than anyone else in this conversation. “Please, don’t let me stop you.”

“Catra,” they both called, but before either of them could say anything else, she had made her way into her apartment and slammed the door shut behind her.

She took a step forward, but quickly stopped as she noticed Melog sitting on her way. She had no idea a cat could look worried, but here he was, giving her a look that made her mask crack.

“Looks like your plan failed.” She forced herself to joke through the tears that streamed down her face. “They don’t need me anymore. They’re happy without me.” It hurt so much... more than anything she could remember. “They don’t want me anymore. Not... not like I want them.” Her hiccuping tears made it hard to speak, but she couldn’t stop herself now. “If they did that, that would mean I was happy and- and that can’t happen, right? That will _never_ happen.” She gave a sad chuckle. “I’m not meant to be happy...”

She barely had the strength to drag herself to bed before curling up and crying even harder. Still she couldn’t find it in herself to just fall asleep. Even with Melog laying on top of her and purring, all she could do was repeat those same thoughts over and over in her head until exhaustion finally took her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, abandonment issues
> 
> Can't have a Catra-centric fic without abandonment issues


	7. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melog gets help for his owner and Catra has to confront her feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This last month tried to kill me in a dozen different ways, but I made through all that bullshit and I came out the other side with a chapter in hand
> 
> Also **this chapter contains descriptions of a depressive episode**. Please keep this in mind as you read this

Glimmer’s weekend hasn’t had the best start. Her girlfriend had to go help a friend move apartments, leaving her alone all morning to worry about the consequences of last night. That was definitely the worst possible way for Catra to find out and they had been too drunk to realize this was going to happen if they just kept being lovey dovey idiots in the hallway. She really just hoped she could mend their relationship with Catra.

She had barely gotten out of bed after a night of uneasy sleep when she heard her phone vibrate. It was a message from Adora.

“Catra hasn’t been answering any of my texts.” It made Glimmer even more worried, but she didn’t want to make Adora stress even more when she couldn’t do anything right now.

“Maybe she hasn’t gotten out of bed yet. It’s not like you guys were planning to work out today or anything.” This was partially to help Adora calm down and partially to help herself. “I’ll give it some time and then swing by her apartment to check on her. Don’t worry!”

Glimmer had to assure her a couple more times before she was sure Adora wasn’t about to stress over taking on another burden. Now she just had to make sure she wouldn’t stress either; she could just take her meds, eat her breakfast and once she felt she wasn’t just bothering Catra she would check on her. At least that was the plan until she heard a weird scraping sound coming from her door.

Putting down her food she went to check it out. She opened the door to find none other than Melog, who was looking at her with the saddest face she had ever seen on a cat. She looked down the corridor to see if Catra had come running after him, but she was nowhere to be found. That was not a good sign.

“Here Melog. Let’s take you back to your mom.” she said as she leaned down to grab him, but he darted back to Catra’s apartment before she could. That was definitely not a good sign. Quickly she locked her door and ran after the cat, not bothering to change out of her pajamas.

The door to Catra’s apartment had been left ajar and Glimmer hesitated for a moment before pushing it open and making her way in. The apartment looked the same it always did so at least no one had robbed the place. Still, Catra wasn’t at the door to greet her or tell her to fuck off. Instead she was curled up in her bed, wearing the same clothes from last night. Melog sat next to her and looked up at Glimmer with his sad blue eyes.

“Catra?” she called. Catra tensed up and held her breath for a moment before exhaling with a strangled sound. That was the only reaction Glimmer got from her.

“Oh, Catra...” she called again, rushing to her side. She sat next to her on the bed and placed a hand on her arm. Catra tensed up again at the touch, but still did not respond. She could recognize what Catra was going through and she didn’t want her to go through this alone. “I’m gonna call Adora, okay?”

This time Catra did react. She gripped Glimmer’s wrist and gave her a pleading look. The message was obvious, ‘don’t’. She sighed and nodded in agreement. “Okay,” she assured her. “Do you mind if I stay here with you?” Catra gave her a single nod, before laying down again.

Glimmer calmly ran her hand up and down Catra’s back in a soothing pattern, following along the slow rhythm of her breathing as she caressed her back. She wanted to know what had caused this and find a way to fix this - especially considering she suspected her and Adora had been the cause - but she needed to give her time, they could talk about it later. Right now, she just had to focus on helping Catra out.

So she did so as best as she could. She tried slowly leading her through her usual routine, and helped her through every task.. She brought her meds, helped her make breakfast, made sure she ate even if it was just a little.

“Glimmer...” Catra called, her voice hoarse. “Can… can you call her?”

“Of course.” Glimmer agreed immediately, already reaching for her phone.

“I wanna talk…” Catra paused, as if speaking right now took more energy than anything she had ever done. “... with you two”

“Okay.” she agreed, letting out a sigh of relief. Promptly calling Adora, as Catra left to go take a shower. 

“Hey, Glimmer. What’s up?” Adora greeted, cheerfully.

“Hi...” She paused, trying to figure out how to tell her all of this. “How are things going with your friend?”

“We’re taking a lunch break, but if we keep this pace I think we’ll be done before dinner.” She answered, before playfully adding. “Why? Missing me already?”

“That too, but…” she took a deep breath. “Catra is having a pretty hard time right now. I think she could really use some company.”

“Oh.” The call went quiet as Adora took a moment to process. “I’ll go talk to Lonnie, see if she can get someone to replace me. I’m on my way.”

“Thank you.” She said, with a relieved sigh. “See you soon.”

“See you soon.”

* * *

Catra had been petting Melog for a bit now. The little cat refused to leave her side since she came out of the bathroom and Catra had been very grateful for that. Though she still barely had the energy to talk, she seemed to be doing better than before, even if just a little.

Glimmer allowed herself to smile as she watched them. Her meds were helping, her therapy animal was helping, Catra would be fine… Maybe not now nor soon, but she would be fine. She was just glad she got to her in time to help, and refused to entertain any thoughts of what could have happened had Catra remembered to lock the door the night before.

It wasn’t long before they heard Adora knocking. Catra seemed to tense up again like she had done when Glimmer came in, but sighed after a moment and got up. Glimmer almost stopped her to go open the door for her instead, but she knew that would only make Catra feel useless.

“Hey, Adora.” She greeted, with none of her usual playfulness.

“Hey, Catra.” Adora answered, with her voice full of worry. “Is it okay if I come in?”

“Yeah.” She replied, with a tired sigh, before she stepped away to let Adora in and returned to her place on the couch. Melog returned to her lap soon after.

Adora closed the door behind her and made her way to Glimmer’s side, glancing between her and Catra with a worried look. She stood there awkwardly for a moment, unsure of what to do or say, but still felt the need to fill the uncomfortable silence that surrounded the three of them. She didn’t like not knowing how to help, so she offered the first thing that came to her mind.

“So…” Adora started. “...How about some tea?” Catra nodded at that, which was all the permission Adora needed before she turned around and began looking for where Catra kept her tea.

After finally finding what she wanted, she turned to see Catra already taking care of everything else. Adora opened her mouth to protest and assure Catra that she could handle this, but seeing the look on her face was enough to get her to stay quiet. It seemed like Catra hated sitting around just as much as she did.

“Thanks.” She eventually said.

“No problem.” Catra focused on her task and never looked away from it as she spoke. Eye contact was feeling too exhausting right now.

Soon the three of them sat down to drink their tea. Adora and Glimmer were next to each other, facing Catra with Melog on her lap once more. ‘Conflicted’ couldn’t even begin to describe how Catra looked. She often looked like she was about to say something, before changing her mind and taking a quick sip of her tea. She knew she would have to talk eventually or things could never be fixed, yet she still felt afraid of exposing herself like this, of risking making them hate her.

“I understand… if you don’t want me around anymore.” She finally spoke, catching them both by surprise. They both tried to protest, but she raised a hand to get them to stop and continued. “You two deserve to be happy and I… I’m only gonna take that away. I mean look at me, I had one thing go bad for me and I just turn into a complete mess.” She chuckled at that.

“Catra-”

“And you guys are already so much happier without me. Just look at this whole fucking week. You didn’t need me, you barely even remember I existed, but look at how happy you two were last night.” She laughed again, but she was in tears now. “I’m happy for you, you know. I just… I just wish it didn’t hurt so much. I wish I didn’t let myself hope. Like, you two are the most amazing people I’ve ever met, and I was just an idiot for thinking... for thinking either of you would ever want me like you want each other. That I could ever be happy with you two. That I could deserve-”

Her words were cut short as the both of them rushed to hug her, both crying as they held her tight.

“Catra, I’m so sorry,” Adora said between hiccuping tears. “We didn’t know you felt like this. We never wanted to make you feel lonely.”

“We would never abandon you, Catra,” Glimmer assured her. “We- I thought you were annoyed by us just spamming the group chat all day. Of course you’d feel lonely. I’m such an idiot.”

“I should have noticed something was wrong!” Adora followed, cursing herself “I should have invited you over so we could work out at my place. I shouldn’t have left you alone.”

“We should have talked to you sooner,” Glimmer continued “I shouldn’t have delayed that. I should have just talked.”

“What?” Catra asked, weakly. She was almost dazed by all this, her body going limp under their embrace.

“About us,” She answered. “Not just me and Adora. All three of us.”

“About if you wanted to be with us too.”

“Oh...” the sound was all the answer Catra could manage as her mind struggled to process what had just happened.

They cared for her, they wanted her, they really truly liked her. She had been so busy doubting herself and doubting that she deserved that, that she never even considered this could be real... that she could be happy. She chuckled, happily for once, as she looked at the two of them.

“I’m such an idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still on the fence on if I should do one or two more chapters after this
> 
> I guess we'll find out soon

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this mess and want more quality SPOP content go check out [shera-dnd.tumblr.com](https://shera-dnd.tumblr.com/)


End file.
